


for the dancing and the dreaming

by Anonymous



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, Marriage Proposal, fanfic of a fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:48:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26191453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: A sailor, in order to survive, has to be knowledgeable about the numerous types of knots. Captain Juleka Couffaine, as a pirate, is no exception. However, she has her all knots down to an art, except for one:Marriage.Well, maybe Rose can teach her how to tie that one.
Relationships: Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant
Comments: 8
Kudos: 18
Collections: Anonymous





	for the dancing and the dreaming

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SorryJustAnotherPerson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SorryJustAnotherPerson/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Captain J. Couffaine and the Sea of the Dead](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25921123) by [SorryJustAnotherPerson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SorryJustAnotherPerson/pseuds/SorryJustAnotherPerson). 



> First off, this fic is based on the work and blog by JustAnotherPerson. Please check out their [Tumblr ](https://justanotherpersonsuniverse.tumblr.com/)and [AO3 ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SorryJustAnotherPerson/pseuds/SorryJustAnotherPerson) accounts! This work is based on their Pirate Queen Juleka AU, therefore, it is not mine! This is simply a tribute I wrote because of some questions I had sent in. Thank you for answering them and allowing me to write in this colorful world you've created with compelling characters. 
> 
> This is a Julerose proposal scene based on "For the Dancing and the Dreaming" from HTTYD2, however I did not follow it completely and took some creative direction of my own. On that note, before we get into this, fair warning: I have not written fanfic in a while and even was in fanfic retirement following the completion of my last fic (which I completed in June but started almost two years ago and, honestly, I've only written two fics my entire career). Thus, I am rusty so it might not be amazing however I did work hard on this and I am glad since it came out pretty good! Now, enough talk! Let's go!

Rose Lavillant, the crown princess of the Lavillant Kingdom, sat alone in a terrace in the royal gardens. Well, alone probably wasn't true. There were guards patrolling on the regular and posted at the perimeter of the castle no doubt.

However, she knew this place to be a blind spot under her parents' watchful eye. The terrace was old and decrepit, overtaken by unmanaged plants. Not to mention, it was also quite a distance away from the main gardens. It was a journey to come to this place, dodging both guards and overgrown flora.

It was all worth it for three main reasons. One was the evening of solitude and quiet, away from the hustle and bustle of court life. Two was the breathtaking view.

The sun was setting on the ocean and it was one of the most beautiful sights Rose ever laid her eyes on. The blazing orange blended into gentle waves of blue and it almost looked like the horizon itself was ablaze. It made her ache with a hunger for adventure and exploration. For a life of freedom, away from the rules and obligations of being royalty.

She dreamt of a life on the seas, sunkissed wind blowing through her hair as the sweet smell of ocean air flooded her senses. She dreamt of a life on top of a ship deck, well worn wood creaking and groaning with the cresting waves. She felt herself hand in hand with a certain tall, dashing pirate. She smiled at the thought of that captain, her Captain Couffaine, her Juleka. Her hand subconsciously drifted to the pocket of her cloak.

She snapped out of her day dream when she heard the telltale snap of a twig and brought her hand back to her lap. Unlike most encounters in this situation, namely being alone and unprotected, she did not feel fear or dread. Instead, a warm happiness filled her as an orange fox trotted out from the underbrush, a fox tail necklace around its neck. It leapt onto the bench she was sitting on and dropped a letter into her hand.

Ah yes, her third and most important reason for being here. With the letter in one hand, she reached into her cloak for the pieces of jerky she "borrowed" from the pantry. It wasn't like they were on a shortage or anything, so what she took wouldn't be missed in the long run.

"Hello, Alya," she greeted, feeding the fox. The fox chuffed and accepted her offering, then tilted her head for some pets which Rose happily gave.

"Now, let's see what Juleka has written for me this time." Idly petting Alya, she turned her attention to the letter. She unfolded the parchment and read each word with care. To her surprise, it was brief, a mere two words.

_Follow Alya._

_— Juleka_

She paused her ministrations out of surprise, which in turn made Alya give a questioning chirp. She looked at the girl-turned-fox, whose amber eyes sparkled with a knowing intelligence as she realized that Rose had finished reading the note.

Quickly, the fox took to her feet and skittered to the edge of the garden. Rose tucked the note into her cloak with care and followed Alya. She stopped at the edge however, hesitating to take that first step. That old fear of disobeying and disappointing her parents rose in her chest, up to her throat. However, she swallowed it down. This wouldn't be the first time she snuck off to be with Juleka. What harm would another time do? 

And in an event of a worst case scenario, she knew no one would be checking up on her tonight and if her room was quiet the entire night, the guards would be none the wiser. The only dangers would be beyond the walls and she knew Alya would not be leading her towards any.

"Lead the way," she said firmly. If her hunch was right, Alya would be leading her right to her lover and she could free herself of the burning item in her pocket. Even the thought of it made her grab it, just to confirm she had it still.

Yes, she did, as her fingers traced cool metal and leather. Though the item was small, it cost a decent price but she wanted the best money could buy and she hoped Juleka would appreciate the gift, especially with what she intended to present with it. She clutched it as Alya led her through the woods, trying to look like she was simply pulling the cloak closer for warmth. That would prove to no longer be a ruse once the sun dipped below the horizon and the nighttime chill seeped into her body. She didn't dare complain, just followed Alya and clenched her teeth to prevent any chattering.

Luckily, they did not walk for much longer. They broke through the treeline and Rose gasped at the beautiful sights of the moonlit cove. It was surrounded by rocky cliffs on either side, completely secluded and secure from the prowling authorities. The Liberty, the mighty and trustworthy vessel of Captain Juleka Couffaine and her crew, sat anchored upon the shores. A figure from the crow's nest spotted the fox and princess and called down to the crew below. 

Alya started to speed up, sprinting across the sandy beach to the ship. Rose understood her urgency, interpreting it as Alya wanting to return to her human form as soon as possible now that their destination was obvious and she no longer needed to guide a sheltered princess through a forest.

In fact, Rose was infected by the same excitement and found herself trying to run across the soft sand too. Though she was not nearly as fast as Alya nor as graceful since she kept stumbling due to the ground sucking her feet in with each step, she wanted nothing more than to see Juleka.

In her eagerness, she misjudged her footing and slipped, falling forward. On instinct, she threw her hands forward to catch herself but to her surprise, she felt solid, yet warm arms circle around her body and she was caught in the arms of someone tall and sturdy. They smelled of wood smoke and gun powder, with the tang of salty air.

Juleka moved to pull her away, most likely to ask her something but Rose couldn't bear to leave her embrace just yet. So, she gripped the back of Juleka's coat and wrapped her arms tightly around her lover.

"I missed you," she declared to the world composed of only the princess and the pirate, tears quivering her voice but confident nonetheless. Juleka tensed, but then relaxed into the hold.

"I missed you too," the pirate replied. Her chest rumbled as she spoke and Rose nearly sobbed with the realization that Juleka was indeed, really here. She suppressed the cries to look up instead, into Juleka's amber eye. It shone with the glimmer of tears, the color reminding Rose of the previously admitted sunset on the ocean, of the warmest hearth in the dead of winter. It was the kindest look anyone had ever given her and it was one of the most important factors that made her rethink what she knew about pirates from their intimidating and incriminating posters.

Not to say they weren't terrifying. The Liberty Crew was a force to be reckoned with and Rose knew their reputation of being dangerous was every bit deserved. However, as she came to know not only Juleka but her crew as well, she understood they needed to fight for their lives and they had to be big, strong, and scary to survive. She also understood they were young like her, that they were once children but had their safety and innocence ripped away. She's glad they had found each other and helped one another heal.

Speaking of the crew, following their greeting, Juleka had begun to lead Rose onto the ship and she could see them all now. They were smiling and joking, being as loud and rambunctious as she knew them to be. They crowed and prodded at Juleka as the captain led her to her cabin. Many of the jokes were lewd in nature and Rose laughed at Juleka's furious blush.

She was ushered inside the cabin and the red faced Pirate Queen, the infamous Ashen Tiger, threw a one finger salute over her shoulder to her cackling crew before resolutely slamming the door.

"I'm sorry about them," Juleka said, trying to save face. Rose giggled at her antics.

"Don't apologize. I've come to love them like a family too," she said, to which Juleka smiled despite the embarrassment. It was a well known fact to those close to the Pirate Queen she cared deeply for her crew. How could she not? They were her family and Rose was ever grateful she was allowed to step into their close-knit circle.

"Besides," she joked, "though I'm not against an intimate night together, I do hope you had more in mind than that, my love." Though she jested, her heart fluttered as she spoke the term of endearment. No matter how many times she wrote it down, somehow saying it in person always got her blushing like an infatuated teen.

The same can be applied to the very stoic and serious pirate, who floundered for words while her brain stopped functioning. She managed to pull herself together, though Rose did find it absolutely adorable how Juleka struggled to keep any cool demeanor. She cleared her throat and though the light blush persisted, the conniving Couffaine gave her a smirk that made her knees go weak. 

"Well, I may be a scoundrel of a pirate, but I do know how to show a lady a great time..." With the tip of her finger, she tilted Rose's chin up and leaned down to press a loving and passionate kiss that ended much too soon for Rose's liking. "...or so I'm told at least." And Juleka had the audacity to chuckle afterwards, as if to spite the frustration she had just thrust onto Rose.

"On who's words? Not mine, especially after what you just did," she scolded and Juleka only smirked wider.

"Ah, but that's not what you said that first night. If I recall—" Rose put her finger up to Juleka's wonderful, evil, and much too charismatic mouth. To her credit, Juleka did stop speaking.

"Still your silver tongue! Did you bring me here just to tease me?" She expected Juleka to further escalate the situation, but she was surprised to see the bravado gone. Juleka deflated and stepped back, Rose already missing her touch.

"Yes, actually," she said, fiddling with a loose edge of a bandage, one of the many that hid her scarred body from the eyes of the masses. Rose felt her smile slide off slowly. She only did that when she was truly anxious.

"What's wrong, Juleka?" Juleka's breath hitched and went shallow.

"Wrong? No, no, nothing's wrong. Or I hope it is. Is something—" Rose reached for her hand, lacing their fingers together and rubbing her thumb across the back of it. 

"Breathe, love," she reminded gently. Juleka inhaled deeply, if a little shaky.

"Sorry. I'm just—I'm nervous," she explained. Rose tried to think about what might have happened to make Juleka so nervous. 

"Did something happen while you were at sea?" she asked. 

"Well, you could say. Nothing bad, I'm just being...me, I guess." Juleka said the last phrase with a shrug but Rose could hear self-deprecation in the tone. 

"And I love you, Juleka, for being you," she said, trying to convey all the love she could muster, to show Juleka she did not love her despite who she was, but rather for all of her. 

"I love you too. Just—follow my lead okay?" Rose nodded, Juleka taking her to the center of the room. Juleka grasped both of Rose's hands now and Rose could only watch in mild confusion. She wasn't sure what Juleka had planned.

"Do you remember that day we snuck out to explore the port? We wore disguises and walked among the people like we weren't any different," she began. Rose laughed.

"Of course. I loved that day because we spent it together!" Juleka cracked a smile, small and nervous.

"Yeah...there were some musicians and they played some songs, do you remember how we danced along?" They were swaying now, but the movements were so imperceptible, it could've been mistaken for the rocking of the waves.

"How could I ever forget?" Rose stepped closer and Juleka switched their grips, the pirate taking the lead.

_I'll swim and sail on savage seas_

_With never a fear of drowning_

Juleka sang, voice husky and rough. They moved in time to a silent beat, or better yet, the rhythm of the ocean. Rose felt the memory of their dance tingle in the back of her mind and it puppeted her movements, though the tempo was slower. Juleka cleared her throat, smoothly transitioning the dance while singing the next lines.

_And gladly ride the waves of life_

_If you would marry me_

Rose let out a quiet gasp as the last note left Juleka's lungs, her suspicions confirmed. This had been Juleka's plan all along, but she dared not to stop the Pirate Queen. She continued dancing with Juleka, squeezing their joint hands. 

_No scorching sun nor freezing cold_

_Will stop me—_

"On my journey!" A voice yelled out from behind the door. Rose attempted to decipher who may have sung along, but the rapid sounds of shushing and scuffling made her stifle a laugh. There was a belated "Sorry!" as the sound of shuffling footsteps went away from the door. Rose huffed in amusement, but froze when she saw Juleka's death glare directed at the door. If her eye was a warm hearth before, it was a blazing wildfire now. She half suspected the door and whoever sang along to spontaneously combust.

Attempting to bring Juleka back to her interrupted proposal, Rose started the dance again. It proved to be enough as Juleka's attention snapped back to her. She mouthed _Keep going_ and smiled, which Juleka returned. 

_If you will promise me your heart_

_And love..._

Her brave captain faltered, choked up by her emotions, abruptly stopping the dance. Her shoulders raised and her grip was tight. Anxiety ran heavily throughout her body, to where she could not continue. Rose took it upon herself to do so. After all, not only did the dance require a partner, but the song was a duet.

_And love me for eternity_

Rose finished the line. Juleka was too dumbfounded to protest as she quickly switched their positions and took the lead. 

_My dearest one, my darling dear_

_Your mighty words astound me_

She tried to emphasize "words," knowing how hard Juleka had worked to improve her literacy until she could write and read their own letters. The tempo sped up again, much more upbeat than the song's original tone. The dance was much more jaunty as they traveled around the room.

_But I've no need for mighty deeds_

_When I feel your arms around me_

Rose twisted her hands around, twirling into a spin that landed her back against Juleka's chest and the pirate's arms entwined with her body. She hummed the tune, bright and clear, which seemed to motivate Juleka, who took the lead again. 

_But I would bring you rings of gold_

_I'd even sing you poetry_

_And I would keep you from all harm_

_If you would stay beside me_

Juleka started the next verse by spinning Rose outwards and then pulling her back, spinning each other around with each pull. As she finished the last line, Juleka's final pull to place Rose close to her was met by the princess dodging by, a coy smile on her face.

_I have no use for rings of gold_

_I care not for your poetry_

_I only want your hand to hold_

_I only want you near me_

Juleka stared helplessly at that smile and half heartedly chased Rose around until Rose grabbed her outstretched hand and suddenly they were in a waltz like grip again. Juleka may have been in a leading position, but just as their dance was an unorthodox waltz, the positions meant little in their passionate swing. 

_To love and kiss to sweetly hold_

_For the dancing and the dreaming_

_Through all life's sorrows_

_And delights_

_I'll keep your laugh inside me_

They laughed together, ending their dance with each other's hands held tight, yet arms extended. The adrenaline that pulsed in Rose's body died down, a satisfied weariness settling in. Juleka spun her close again, now face to face. Though there was another verse, something told Rose this is where Juleka wanted to change things up from that day.

_I'll swim and sail a savage seas_

_With never a fear of drowning_

The beat slowed, now similar to the start of the song again. The repetition of that first line really hammered in how much time had passed from that day. Though, it had seemed nothing on the surface had changed, both parties knew there was an untold number of differences now and one of them was the love that grew stronger each day. 

_I'd gladly ride the waves so white_

_A_ _nd you will marry me?_

Juleka spun her once more, this time throwing her out a little bit and as she finished her rotation, Rose came to the sight of Captain Juleka Couffaine, down before her, on one knee. Tears welled up in her eyes, immediately going to grab at her cloak.

In front of her, held reverently in Juleka's hand was a dagger. The dagger was not ordinary by any means, no, it was decorated by a beautiful, rich brown leather scabbard, with the design of twisting vines. The vines continued onto the dagger itself, leather crafted so expertly at the hilt, except the pommel, where a delicately designed jeweled rose stood.

"I know it's not a ring, but I couldn't give you just a ring. It felt like everything I could have stolen or found would not amount to what you're worth to me. I also wanted to give you something to protect yourself with, when I can't be there for you," the pirate confessed and Rose could not resist the sob that tore through her throat. Immediately, Juleka went to stand to comfort her, so she laid a hand down on her shoulder to make her stay. With her hands tucked into her cloak, she knelt down as well and removed her hidden item for the world to finally see.

It was also a dagger, though it lay in a deep obsidian scabbard. The leather was lined with silver, giving it a feather like appearance. The hilt was a shining steel, with dark accents on the guard to make it look like raven wings while the hilt itself was furnished with gray shark skin. The pommel ended in a raven's head, jagged enough to be used as its own weapon. 

"I wanted to ask you to marry me as well! However, I thought a ring would serve you no purpose like a dagger would. I, too, wanted to give you something that could protect you when I'm not there." There were only a handful of times Rose could remember where Juleka cried and here she was, a deadly, lethal pirate in the eyes of the law, openly weeping. In the eyes of her lover however, Juleka was just a girl, a girl that she loved. 

There was a moment of hiccups and stuttered breaths as both processed each other's proposals. 

"Oh Juleka, of course I'll marry you!"

"Yes, Rose, yes!"

They answered at the same time and they charged forward to embrace and kiss each other, daggers temporarily forgotten in turn for celebrating their meanings. Rose sought to finish what Juleka had started at the beginning of this whole situation. 

Sometime later, both burst from the captain's quarters, smiling ear to ear as the crew of the Liberty cheered back. It seemed they all were in on what was going to happen tonight and were not at all surprised at how things had gone. At one point, Roarr lumbered over, running his head along their legs, eyes squinted. 

That night, both the dancing and the dreaming celebrated, the moonlight shimmering on the daggers of promise. For Rose, Juleka had given her Thorn, and she would use it to dissuade anyone who dared try to take advantage of her sweet disposition. For Juleka, she had an additional protection against the dangers of the sea who dared to approach her. If anyone were to survive her Harbinger, a small, unassuming Omen would blindside them and prove to be their downfall.

And in their hearts, a promise of unity was sealed. 

And love, love for eternity.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, you finished it! Thanks for reading! Once again, I'm going to link the original author of this AU if you guys found yourselves interested. [TUMBLR ](https://justanotherpersonsuniverse.tumblr.com/)and [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SorryJustAnotherPerson/pseuds/SorryJustAnotherPerson) (Please check them out, they also have many other amazing works such as the Other Magic AU and Panthera Noire AU!)
> 
> This fic is posted anonymously because I'm a very shy and not very confident person. Also, I have a terrible, terrible confession to make: I have never watched the show at all. My grasp of the characters is entirely fanon interpretation. I tell you this now because in the words of Brian David Gilbert, "I only tell you this now because you've made it this far into the video and the sunk cost fallacy states that if you feel like you've invested something, you will see it through to the end." So, if you're reading this, thanks for investing and seeing it through to the end. I'm sorry I lied.


End file.
